


Breakfast Antics

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: All Watson had desired to do was to devour the scrumptious breakfast before him, but then naturally utter madness descended.





	Breakfast Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Written the watsons_woes Merry Month of May Drabbles Week 3 Prompt: “Six Impossible Things. Watson’s breakfast is interrupted by something unusual.”

Breakfast _smelled delicious:_ rashers, soft eggs and fragrant toast with steaming tea awaiting sweet milk.

Then naturally a man ran in screaming about a _wilkołak_ and brandishing a wolf skin. In a Holmesian whirl they were inside a Polish cafe in Whitechapel interviewing a lady about wolf prints.

_Next_ a young man burst upon them, seized the skin, transformed and howled he was good. Holmes, wild at werewolves being proven, calmed everyone down and suggested that the _wilkołak_ stay as he could sense troublemakers.

As everyone rejoiced Watson sat and ordered breakfast of cold meats, bread and cheeses with _ogórki_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wilkołak is the Polish word for werewolf :)


End file.
